User talk:Tailed Fox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gemini Storm page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 19:39, 20 January 2011 Some answers 1. The episodes pages are pretty much just stubs, we've actually recently made a new episode template in the hopes of organizing these pages better. You can see the template in action here and check the talk page for a discussion on it. 2. There currently isn't any voting on it since there aren't many pages on the wiki worth being featured, but if you have suggestions feel free to use the talk page of the main page. 3. No, this wiki isn't part of the Animanga Hub because it was initially born as a wiki more dedicated to the games than anything else. Hope that helped :) --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 22:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Dub or Jap? It's based on the Japenese episodes, because this wiki uses original japenese names that the episodes are mostly based on the subbed episodes of the japenese episodes. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 01:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) re: Videos I don't really see how useful a video would be. Anyway, you can link videos directly from Youtube, you can see how here. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok yes, if you want change the name of the image. Garchopex 21:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Badges Congrats on getting the 2,000th edit :) Traviswj 22:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol, 3 days after congratulating you on the 2,000th edit badge, I got the 3,000th edit :) Traviswj 08:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yup, you can, also are you a fan of naruto? It's because your username is tailed fox.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so that's why ^_^, let's just say im a major Kakashi fan and also an obito fan, or in easier term, TEAM MINATO FAN! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk to Me) 11:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! yo! you're the one who leave a message on my talk page aren't you? Sorry, but i'm not a brazilian. I'm an Indonesian. Well it's nice to meet you! I will follow and add you! KazemaruShuuya10 15:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 15:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Facebook? I can't found your facebook... can you please add me? Fiona Iwansantoso P.S. I've followed you on twitter! KazemaruShuuya10 15:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 15:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about that! but it's still nice to know you... ^ ^ Avatar Yup! It is. I'm a big fan of pokemon! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Yes!!! I have watched both digimon and Fairy Tail and I might edit on them in the future. I usually visit Fary Tail wiki and Digimon wiki when I am confused. And about where I am from, I am from Hawaii!!! 3:00, April 9, 2011. Thank you Mr. Tailed Fox for being the firston to message on my Talk Page!!!